The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tenant-based upgrade systems, and, more particularly, to a database interface agent for tenant-based upgrade systems.
Customers may arrange for applications to be executed by a cloud-based application server. For example, an enterprise that services the customers might maintain hardware that executes applications (e.g., to handle human resource tasks, track purchase orders, etc.) in thousands of separate “tenant” spaces (e.g., processing and storage spaces each dedicated to a particular customer). In some cases, relatively large deployments may be available to customers even though many customers will only use a small portion of the deployment (e.g., a customer's deployment might include hundreds of thousands of tables, objects, and other entities—most of which are never actually accessed by that particular customer). Such a situation can result in an unnecessarily large tenant instance footprints, relatively long lifecycle times (since un-used software and persistency may still need to be updated and migrated), a higher consumption of memory, wasted storage costs (including for backup storage), etc. Further note that an upgrade to a deployment may require that changes are made to portions of a deployment that are not used by some tenants.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate tenant-based upgrades in an accurate and efficient fashion.